Final Fantasy VIII II
by You. Me. Us. Dead
Summary: Chapter 2 up! 5 years after the defeat of Ultemecia, everything changes....Squall Rinoa NO MORE!, Zell OC, You'llseewhenyoureadthis You'llsewhenyoureadthisEDIT: DO NOT READ THIS. WRITTEN IN THE TIMEFRAME BETWEEN SECOND AND FOURTH GRADES, IT IS NOT WORTH R
1. Days of New

**_fInAl FaNtAsY 8-2_**

/=Thinking

******= Flashback

¤¤¤¤¤¤=Change scene

**__**

Disclaimer: I do not own FF8 or anything affiliated with it. I DO own, however, Millennia, Jana, Hirot, and Azuma. I also own Darst Garden.

                 **__**

Chapter 1

Zell Dincht was sitting on the steps of Balamb Garden, moaning. "^%$$%! I asked Millennia to come out here-"

"Hiya, Zellie!"

 Millennia Hailer came running through the Garden. Zell cursed. Millennia knew he hated it when she called him Zellie. But he instantly cheered up. The sight of Millennia's face, her eyes, her. "So wassup?" Zell said.

"Not much. I been cool with the peeps in my class, and they're cool with me, and I'm the only Mace user in the whole of B-Garden! There was like 30 of them in Darst Garden." 

"You been cool with the teacher?"

 "As much as can be, with a teacher like Seifer Almasay!"

 "#*#@#! He came BACK! That…I thought we killed him off already!"(Zell had lived in Balamb for a while with his ma, so this was a real surprise). "Fujin and Raijin still with 'im?" 

"Nope, 'leastaways I don't think so. " /Man, that Fujin is scary! Always. Talking. Like. This/

Millennia looked puzzled. "Killed him off…Zell! You were with Squall to stop Ultimecia!?!?"

********************************************************************************

5 years before:

The crew had just broken up after the death of Ultemecia. Zell, Squall, Quistis, Irvine, Rinoa, Selphie, Fujin, and Raijin all came back. They found some new comrades when the got back to the (now mobile) B-Garden.

********************************************************************************

Zell's good mood instantly came back. "Yup! And I got the GF Eden from Squall because he got GF Griever. Wanna see? Let's go to the Training Room!"

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
  


Squall Leonhart was in the Training room with Azuma Hitaro and Irvine Kinneas. A monster had just attacked! Squall told Azuma, who was new to fighting, to first cast GF Griever, which Squall had just given to him, and then attack! Azuma had "a very strong sword" as Squall put it. "HHRROAR!!!" Griever had just come out. 

"Shockwave Pulsar!"

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Chapter 2 when I get some reviews! Hey, I'm a poet and I didn't even know it! 


	2. Powerful Helping, Fighting,and Laughing?

/=Thinking

******=Flashback

¤¤¤¤¤¤=Change scene

( )=Author's note

Now, it's time for chapter 2.

Disclaimer: Final. Fantasy. Eight. Is. Not. Mine.

Chapter 2

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Raijin and Fujin were at the lunchroom. Seifer sat far away, spitting and snapping insults and curses at them. "**&&%%%! You $#$#$$!!! DIE!!" 

            "Well, we HAVE gotten stronger than you, ya know? And there is nothing ya can do about it, ya know?" They both laughed. 

            "We'll see about that! Come on! %%^^^%"

            "Hahahahahahahahahaha!"

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Quistis Trepe was walking down the halls of Balamb Garden, Waiting. Wait for what, She did not know. Soon, a young man by the name of Hirot Sazaku ran by. "Sup, Quistis!"

            "Taking that SeeD cadet test today, eh, Hirot. Remember this, that Seifer Almasy is a jerk and may NOT save you, so fight your hardest! That bow and arrow weren't made for nothing!"

            "Kay, thanks for the advice Quistis!"

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Jana Sazaki was up in her dorm room standing in front of her punching bag with her axe. Her only friend here had taken a beating for the past 5 years. "Checking Death!" she yelled. Jana flipped, and hit the bag in a flurry of moves. "Hyyyya! Hrraagh!"(Checking Death is Jana's Limit Break). She checked her watch. "CRAP! It's time for the SeeD test!

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

At the SeeD test, There were 4 people in Hirot's group. Him, some grumpy, hot, jerk girl, Jana /You're not a player, Hirot. Don't talk to her/. There was also their captain, Millennia Hailer, and their teacher/person-who-would-save-them-if-they-happen-to-get-beat-up, Seifer Almasy /guess I won't get beat up, then. I don't want him having anything affiliated with me/ And so, group 2 started walking in to the submarine.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

"AAAArraaaaggh!" 

"Hyyyya!"

Squall and Azuma were trading blows in the Training Room. "Whoo!" Squall said, sweating. "Let's take a break!" Azuma said.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

At the SeeD test, which Headmaster Cid was all watching from his camera, Hirot Sazaku spat a curse a the Anacondaur he was fighting. Jana was in not much of a mess, but a big XATM092 type thing /Can never forget that/ was nearly running Millennia with a blond guy helping her fight it. Was Cid going blind, or was that-Zell Dincht!

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

"Zell, my knight in shining armor (VERY CHEESY), you've come to save me!"

"What are friends for?"

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

(Sorry about the short chappie, there will be longer ones, and some Squinoa!)


	3. The SeeDs

/=Thinking

******=Flashback

¤¤¤¤¤¤=Change scene

( )=Author's note

Now, it's time for chapter 3.

Disclaimer: Final. Fantasy. Eight. Is. Not. Mine.

Sry for not updating.

Hirot is pronounced HEE-ro.

Chapter 3-The SeeDs

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

The SeeD test was over. /Finally/ thought Hirot Sazaku. /Now when do they announce it-/

"All SeeD cadets who took the test today, please report to the headmaster's office."

"Hell yeah!!!"

He strapped on his quiver and ran. 

 ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Jana Sazaki strode into her room, tired from riding back.

"All SeeD cadets who took the test today, please report to the headmaster's office."

"Well, y'think someone could get a little damn rest."

She quietly walked away.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Millenia Hailer had _just jogged into Balamb Garden when she heard the PA. _

"All SeeD cadets who took the test today, please report to the headmaster's office."

As quickly as she came in, she ran into the elevator.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

10 MINUTES LATER

Millenia, Jana, and Hirot waited outside with Arkain, a cadet of Squad C, and a nunchaku user. The were talking intently. The guard spoke.

"Sazaku, Hirot. Student Number 56870"

"Yes!"

"Hailer, Millenia. Student Number 56877" 

"Thank the Lord."

"Sektran, Arkain. Student Number 56832"

"Good."

/What?/ Jana thought.

"It seems I can't read the last name on the card." Spoke the guard.

"Oooooh! I'll help you!" Shouted Jana. She held the card up to the light. It read the name "Markis Granit"

"Sir, the name reads…Jana Sazaki."

End of Chapter 3.

Review!


End file.
